


Soups and Smiles

by will_warin



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_warin/pseuds/will_warin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one thing worse than Laurent coming down with flu, Damen discovered six weeks into his stay in the house, and it was Laurent coming down with flu and absolutely refusing to acknowledge it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soups and Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> My throat decided it would be fun if I suddenly sounded like Darth Vader, so I'm distracting myself by writing Damen cooking way too much soup. Yay.

There was only one thing worse than Laurent coming down with flu, Damen discovered six weeks into his stay in the house, and it was Laurent coming down with flu and absolutely refusing to acknowledge it.

He still spent the most of his day somewhere out. He still came home after midnight.

Damen could hear him coughing even across a hallway and two closed doors.

It was time to do something about it.

 

 “Hey, I put on too much water, it’s still hot, in case you wanted some tea.” Damen said innocently after breakfast, leaving the kitchen as Laurent entered.

There wasn’t much to be done about lunch, but when he came from school, Damen decided he’d like to have some chicken soup.

“I just… you know, I always helped cooking for the whole family and have no idea how to downgrade it from four portions to just one. So … uhm …”

He looked at Laurent, who was making a perfect impression of a statue. A miserable looking statue with a running nose.

“I don’t want it go bad. Feel free to have some.”

 

The fact that a nearby pharmacy had a sale of nearly expiring cough medicine was a proof, that whatever entity was ruling the universe, it could show a drop of mercy.

Damen put it on the kitchen counter with a sticky note claiming he found it in his first aid kit and wouldn’t like to let it expire.

The next day it was gone with “I’ll ask around if anyone needs it” added on the note.

Damen grinned the whole morning.

In the afternoon, he made more soup. It was cold after all and who could blame him that he didn’t get the amount right for the second time either.

 

“I don’t need you to babysit me,” Laurent told him when they met in the kitchen the next morning.

“I’m not babysitting anyone,” Damen replied, calmly.

Laurent looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

Damen busied himself drying a mug.

The moment stretched between them in silence.

“You…” Laurent said eventually, “cook well. I liked the soup.”

Damen hoped the heat in his face didn’t show. He shrugged with one shoulder.

“Family recipe. Glad you liked it. “

Laurent looked like he wanted to say something else, then decided against it.

He made himself some tea and leant on his favourite spot at the windowsill, watching Damen dry the dishes.

“Unless you plan to marry the mug you’re holding, you should probably go to school,” he said a while later.

Damen stopped mid movement. He looked at his watch.

“Shit, yeah, I should.”

When he ran past the kitchen moments later, Laurent was still at the window.

 

And for the first time in the six weeks Damen had spent there, when he came home, Laurent not only wasn’t somewhere out doing something mysterious. He was sleeping on the living room sofa.

 

Damen tiptoed past him into the kitchen, warmth in his chest.

The rest of the soup was gone, the box left out to dry.

 

He felt himself smile.

 

Maybe his flatmate wasn’t as impossible to live with as everyone seemed to think.


End file.
